lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Venturia/Items
This is a list of items used in Venturia. Potions Life Medicine The Life Medicine is an item of Venturia that restores 2 health. The color of the potion is Harley Davidson Orange with a Free Speech Red cap. A Life Medicine can only be used once. This item is found in Drayduh Cove, Waldurc Woods, Caves of Nathooz, Fortress Fortan. Luck Elixir The Luck Elixir is an item of Venturia that provides the ability of one re-roll of the die. A Luck Potion can only be used once. The color of the potion is Gamboge with an Ochre cap. This item is found in Fortress Fortaan, and Ganraash. Fast Iodine The Fast Iodine is an item of Venturia that allows an adventurer to move up to 4 extra spaces. The Fast Iodine can only be used once. The color of the potion is Seagull with a blue cap. This item is found in Caves of Nathooz and Fortress Fortaan. Strong Alexipyertic The Strong Alexipyertic is an item of Venturia that kills an adjacent creature. The Strong Alexipyertic can only be used one time. The color of the potion is Corn with a Tangerine Yellow cap. This item is found in Waldurc Woods and Fortress Fortaan. Defense Potion The Defense Potion is an item of Venturia that prevents the loss of health this turn. The Defense Potion can only be used one time. The color of the potion is Mantis with a Dark Spring Green cap. This item is found in Illreeon. Relics Chalice of Life The Chalice of Life (a gold cup) is a strong relic of Venturia theme. It can be kept between adventures or sold for 2 gold. If a player rolls "shield" at the start of his turn, he can use the Chalice to restore 1 health, instead of moving. If he sells the chalice, it is returned to the crate. This item appears on Waldurc Woods. Quartz of Deflection The Quartz of Deflection is a relic of theme. The gold Qyartz can be found on the head of the Gremlin Sergeant. When a player kills the general for the first time, the player takes the Quartz but does not remove the colonel. If the general is killed for the second time, both the sergeant and the Quartz are put on the player's hero pack. This item appears on Drayduh Cove. According to the Venturia Book of Lore, "This relic can save your life - but only once." This implies that it can be used to deflect a single blow from a hostile but that it is destroyed in the process. Helmet of Protection The Helmet of Protection is a piece of armor of Venturia. It can be kept between quests or sold for 2 gold. The Helmet increases the player's full health by 1 when it is put on the face of the character. If the player sells the helmet, it is returned to the container. This item appears on Fortress Fortaan Scepter of Summoning The Scepter of Summoning is a sturdy relic of Venturia. It can be kept between adventures or sold for 2 gold. If a player rolls "shield" at the start of his turn, he can use the Scepter to take a killed creature from an opponent's Hero Pack and place it in an empty space, instead of moving. If the player sells the scepter, it is returned to the crate. This item appears on Caves of Nathooz. Swords of Bounty The Swords are hardy relics which can be kept between quests or sold for 2 gold. When you sell the Swords put them back in the container. When you roll “Shield” in a fight with a troll, you can choose to use the Swords as a melee skill. You kill the bugbear and roll again. If you roll “Blade” take 1 gold from the store. If you roll “Shield” take 2 gold from the store. If you roll “Blade & Cranium” or “Cranium” nothing happens. This item appears in Ganraash. Fang of Fury The Fang is a resistant relic. It can be kept between missions or sold for 2 gold. If you roll 'Shield' in a fight with a creature, you can choose to use the fang as a melee skill. You kill the troll and gain 1 health. You cannot use this to gain more than your full health. If you sell the Fang, put it back in the cube. This item appears in Illreeon. Weaponry Hatchet The Hatchet is the weapon of the Savage. When this weapon is bought by other superheroes, they acquire the same destructive skill as the Savage himself. Melee skill: Kill all adjacent bugbears. Short Bow The Short Bow is the weapon of the Archer. When this weapon is bought by other allies, they acquire the same tough skill as the Archer himself. Ranged skill: Kill a creature up to 5 spaces away in a straight line. Dirk The Dirk is the weapon of the Rogue. When this weapon is bought by other adventurers, they acquire the same strong skill as the Rogue himself. Melee skill: Kill the troll and take 1 gold from the store. Staff The Staff is the weapon of the Pagan. When this weapon is bought by other loyalists, they acquire the same hardy skill as the Pagan himself. Ranged skill: Restore up to 2 health. Clay More The Clay More is the weapon of the Dragoon. When this weapon is bought by other alter egos, they acquire the same hardy skill as the Dragoon himself. Ranged skill: Move 1 space and defeat an adjacent monster. Magic Wand The Magic Wand is the weapon of the Autothaumatugist. When this weapon is bought by other heroes, they acquire the same resistant skill as the Autothaumatugist himself. Ranged skill: Kill a bugbear up to 3 spaces away, even round corners.Category:Venture Category:Lists Category:Under Construction Category:Venturia Category:Items Category:Venturian Battle Category:Weapons Category:Magical Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:1001 Spears